One Dark Night
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: meilin is being really mean and runs away and she meets some one that can help her... Alittle SS but this is mostly aobut Meilin


Hey every one this is a fic about Meilin but it has a little S+S in it

Hey every one this is a fic about Meilin but it has a little S+S in it. I hope you like it! Please R+R!!!

One dark night

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~~~~Flashback~~~~

"People talking" 

**(**Thoughts)

*Me talking*

I was standing on the tallest building just trying to think of what my life was all about I remembered what I did the other day and it stills haunts me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meilin-chan are you ok?" Asked Syaoran

"I am fine." I said in a mean way "I just want to be alone."

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I am fine I have are ready told you that so go away."

"I am not going away."

"Syaoran you better leave me alone."

"I will not."

I punched him in the face and walked out the door

(What was wrong with me?)

"Hi Meilin-chan."

"Go away Sakura-chan."

"Meilin are you all right?"

"I said go away." 

"But Meilin."

I pushed her down and ran away

(Why was I so cruel?)

"Hey Meilin

"Tomoyo-chan Eriol-kun go away please."

"Are you ok?"

"Why does ever one keep saying that to me I just want to be alone?"

I ran off

Then I saw Sakura and Syaoran in the park talking

"I don't know what is wrong with her."

"I don't know either."

(How could they be together talking about me so close?)

Meilin started to get really angry and was surrounded by some evil force

(I will not be talked about any more)

(They say I have no magic well I will them prove them wrong)

"Sakura Syaoran get away form each other right now or else."

"Meilin!" they said together

"I said get away from each other."

"Meilin." Sakura said

"I am warning you both Syaoran is mine not yours."

"Meilin stop!"

Meilin shot some thing at Sakura it was evil and very powerful.

Sakura screamed

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran yelled he ran after her and got hurt as well.

He flew into a tree

"You will be dead Sakura if it is the last thing I do."

Sakura fell to the ground not moving at all Meilin stood right in front of her 

Syaoran got up and ran to Sakura he pushed Meilin away

"Sakura please speak to me." he started crying

"I had never seen him cry ever." 

Then I thought (what have I done why did I do this?)

The evil that once took over my body was gone and Sakura got her strength back.

"Syaoran." Sakura said softly.

"I am here Sakura."

They held on to each other and said.

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Please be ok my cherry blossom."

They kept talking to on another not even caring that Meilin was there.

They were surrounded by a powerful green and pink aurora that was beautiful

Eriol, Kero, Touya and the others "who know about the powers that Sakura has" showed up watching then wondering what was happening.

"Sakura I love you so much."

"I love you as well."

They kissed a passionate kiss and the aurora got brighter and more powerful

I know they loved each other so much but I could not help but be angry I turned around and ran to this tower and I still have been sitting there since then. Just looking out in the sky

"You know what?"

"Who are you?"

"The sky yet very dark is still bright."

"What do you mean?"

"The sky look at it, it is so black that you get lost in it but the stars make it bright enough to have a glow."

"I guess but what does that have to do with any thing."

"It has a lot to do with you."

"How do you even know me?"

"I know a lot about you. The sky is dark sometimes but if you look at it in a different way you can see the light come out."

"I don't know what you are trying to say."

"It may not make since but it will make since to you soon if you just think."

"Think I have been thinking since I got here and I have come up with nothing at all."

"Maybe what you are looking for is not there."

"Why would it not be there?"

"You have been thinking about things that have hurt you and your friends right?"

"Yes I guess."

"Well don't you think that sitting up here alone is helping you?"

"No but all I wanted to be was alone and that got me in trouble."

"No it did not get you in trouble at all."

"It made me hurt my friends."

"No it made your friends stronger. They are stronger now then they will ever be."

"I do not understand."

"Here maybe you should see what happen to you."

A black hole came up 

Meilin watched as she was hurting Sakura and then she saw Syaoran and Sakura holding each other. With a huge light blasting from them.

"You made them strong and to have the courage to tell each other that they love one another and that is what you were trying to do the whole time."

"But I hurt them."

"Do they look hurt to you?"

"No."

"Then that is your answer you were looking for."

"I still don't understand."

"You will in time."

"You never answered who you were."

"I am some one who is here to help." 

"That does not help me know who you are."

"I know but I am here all the time when people need me the most."

The woman stood up as her long black dress was waving in the air she then said

"You are very bright don't let the darkness hurt you, be strong and your heart will show you the way."

The woman opened her white long wings and suddenly her dress turned a silvery white color

She slowing walked away and disappeared.

(Who was she?)

Meilin looked back at the sky

~Well don't you think that sitting up here alone is helping you? ~

A voice echoed in her head

Meilin got up and walked to the park

All of her friends were there sitting talking about something

"Hi guys."

All of them were shocked to see Meilin

"Meilin you came back." Said Sakura

"Yes I did."

"We were so worried about you." said Tomoyo

"I know I am sorry I just had to think about some things."

"Are you ok now?" Asked Syaoran.

"Yea I am ok and I a sure I will be for a long time."

"Well come sit down and eat with us."

"But it is dark."

"No it is daylight out."

Meilin looked up and the sky was a light blue and the sun was shinning bright

(It is, what happened it was dark) Meilin thought

She looked up ands saw that women Smiling at her from far away

"I will always be here to help," she said

"Come on Meilin lets eat," said Kero

Meilin smiled back at the women and said "thank you."

Every one forgave Meilin for being mean and Sakura and Syaoran were happy that she had done that because they would have probably never told each other how they felt.

Meilin never saw the mysterious woman again but she knew that wherever she was she was watching her and other people. Like an angel would…

Hey all how did you like it? Well if you don't know who that lady was she was an angel. I have used her in some other fics as well. I don't have a name for her though. Well I hope you like!!! Please R+R!!!


End file.
